La reina de la velocidad
by gold77
Summary: Para salvar a su hermano enfermo, Kagome Otonashi;una joven mujer, decide probar suerte en el automovilismo europeo, pero su camino no será fácil, debido a la oposición de su familia y tener que lidiar con otros 25 pilotos dispuestos a todo y más con el campeón de la categoría, que hará lo posible y lo imposible por mantener su cetro. acción, romance y velocidad. Capítulo 2
1. El comienzo

**La reina de la velocidad**

**Resumen:** Kagome Otonashi, es una joven piloto inglesa, que decide probar suerte en el automovilismo europeo, pero su camino en él, no será nada fácil, ya que debe lidiar con 25 pilotos dispuestos a todos y enfrentar al campeón de la categoría. Inuyasha Ordoñez, quien es encima del campeón de la categoría, es el hijo del presidente de la misma.

**Capítulo 1: **El comienzo.

Madrid, La hermosa capital española. Era el inicio de un nuevo año en el país vasco y en donde se iniciaba los sueños de varios empresarios, comerciantes y personas dedicadas a un sueño y un futuro para iniciar una mejor vida en ese año que iniciaba.

Era el año 2003 y comenzaba la actividad deportiva en España, tanto en el deporte de balones, como en el motor. Justamente en esa actividad, la principal categoría española, la world series by nissan, estaba por dar inicio a su campeonato, con muchas escuderías inscriptas y varios jóvenes pilotos deseosos de cumplir un sueño: El saltar a la máxima categoría del automovilismo mundial, la Fórmula 1. La world series by Nissan, es una categoría de autos tipo monopostos, iguales e idénticos a los de la Fórmula 3 y la ya desaparecida Fórmula 3000, utilizando chasis dallara y motores de la firma japonesa Nissan VQ30 de 800 caballos de potencia y V6. Y que justamente como se dijo esta categoría es el trampolín a la reina del automovilismo mundial.

El campeón reinante en la World series by Nissan, es el joven piloto Inuyasha Ordoñez. Un joven piloto español de largo pelo blanco plateado y un extraño color de ojos ámbar, alto, forzudo y de piel algo bronceada y buen físico y de 20 años. Este joven piloto, ya obtuvo el campeonato en la categoría por segunda vez consecutiva. Había salido campeón en el 2001 y 2002 e iba por el tercer cetro de la categoría y cómo su padre es el presidente y dueño de la categoría de automovilismo español y europeo, los demás pilotos parecen tenerle respeto y hasta temor y es por eso que Inuyasha hasta a veces juega sucio con tal de ganar las carreras y no tener rivales en la lucha por el campeonato y eso enoja a muchos de los jóvenes pilotos que corren en ella, puesto que pocas veces han podido ganar y solo lo hicieron cuando Inuyasha sufría algún desperfecto en su monoplaza y este año, pese a haber 26 inscritos para la categoría, muchos pensaban en abandonarla por la dictadura que imponían los Ordoñez en ella y en la cual si algo le hacían a Inuyasha, este los demandaba y hasta podían o ser desclasificados de la carrera o expulsados de la World Series sin protesta alguna.

En tanto, en un lugar de Madrid, en un hospital, una joven mujer estaba en la sala de operaciones, donde su pequeño hermano menor, debía ser sometido a una costosa operación y debido a que estaba sola, no le era fácil poder pagarla. Esta joven mujer, se había ido de su casa, debido a una fuerte discusión con su familia por su sueño de querer ser pilotos de carreras y en la cual estuvo a punto de perder la vida en algunas carreras, debido a que los hombres, nunca se aguantaban ser superados o vencidos por una mujer. Esta chica, había obtenido algunos triunfos en categorías de hombres y muchos en automovilismo que es solo para mujeres. Cómo se dijo sus victorias en categorías donde corren hombres, le valió muchos sustos y debido al machismo que reina en el automovilismo mundial, debió retirarse para salvaguardar su vida o impedir terminar aplastada contra muros de concreto, como una vez le pasó en una carrera de las 500 millas de Indianápolis, cuando iba liderando la carrera y cuando faltaban cinco vueltas para terminar, varios pilotos quisieron dejarla estampada contra la pared como una estampilla en un sobre, debido a que no querían que una mujer les gane y debido a eso, perdió la carrera y fue despedida del equipo.

Esta mujer de la que se habla, es Kagome Otonashi. Una joven de nacionalidad mitad inglesa, mitad japonesa. Su madre es inglesa y su padre japonés y su hermano igual que ella. Es de largo pelo negro azabache con hermosos brillos y flequillo. Ojos color marrón tierra y una esbelta figura corporal. Sus medidas de 90,61,93, la hacían ver el cuerpo perfecto. Era un poquito musculosa debido a que hace actividad física, piel algo bronceada y de unos 19 años de edad.

Decidida a probar suerte, Kagome decidió entrar en la World Series by Nissan y gracias a su prima Sango lo consiguió. La prima de Kagome es experta en mecánica automotriz y es Italiana, se llama Sango Figoratti y desde hace muchos años, se dedica a la mecánica, junto a su hermano menor Kohaku y a su padre. Sango Figoratti, es una joven de 22 años de edad, de largo pelo negro castaño, ojos marrón oscuro y al igual que su prima, tiene las mismas medidas corporales. Está casada con el empresario Miroku Taeda y reside en Roma, Italia.

Sango aprobó el ayudar a Kagome a incorporarse a la World Series by Nissan y le construyó un monoplaza, con la aprobación de los directivos de la categoría y con el desembolso de una considerable suma de dinero, para poder tener los materiales y lo necesario para la construcción del mismo y ya que la categoría cuenta con los patrocinadores de la motorista española Nissan y una reconocida y prestigiosa empresa de telefonía local, no había problemas para los patrocinadores en los monoplazas y menos que estos lleven otros que los quieran auspiciar o que sean de su país para identificarlos. Todos los monoplazas, presentaban muy lindos colores en sus carrocerías, tanto en la trompa, como en sus pontones. Los alerones tanto traseros como delanteros, iban pintados de color negro con el auspicio de la telefonía española, todas las llantas y neumáticos iban pintados también de negro, no se permitía que las llantas vayan de color cromado metálico, dorado u otro color.

Cómo se dijo líneas más arriba, Kagome se fue a vivir a España sola, luego de separarse de su familia porque estos no querían que fuese corredora de autos por los motivos especificados. Esa mañana Kagome estaba en el hospital cuidando de su enfermo hermanito Souta y el cual estaba muy delicado. Kagome estaba muy deprimida por no poder hacer mucho, pero esperaba con mucha esperanza, poder hacer que su nuevo sueño le dé buenas ganancias y salvar la vida de su hermano. Pero mientras sus sueños quemaban su mente, algo se los apagó y era que sus padres habían llegado al hospital.

-¿Cómo está Souta?-. Preguntó Naomí, su madre.

-No muy bien-. Respondió Kagome medio cabizbaja.

-Pasaremos a verlo-. Dijo su padre Náraku con desdén.

-¿Van a seguir con este rollo porque voy a correr en la World Series?-. Preguntó Kagome enarcando sus cejas.

-¿No tuviste bastante con lo que te pasó en la carrera esa de Indianápolis?-. Le preguntó ahora su madre algo enojada.

-Lo hago por mi futuro y por Souta-. Respondió Kagome.

-¿Futuro?-. Preguntó Náraku con sarcasmo.-¿Un futuro allá en el cielo por andar corriendo en ese deporte de indios sedientos de victoria y capaces de todo?-.

-Bien que a ti te gusta el automovilismo y no solo el fútbol y el básquet, papá-. Le argumentó Kagome riéndose sarcásticamente.-No me vengas con eso-.

-Es diferente a ver a mi hoja desafiar a esos salvajes que te matarían contra un muro por llevarse el cetro o el trofeo de vencedor-. Contraatacó Naraku.

-Vamos, querido. Entremos a ver a Souta-. Dijo Naomí, tratando de entrar en el tema.

Pero antes de que pongan un pie en la habitación de su hijo enfermo, una advertencia de Kagome, los detuvo antes de que crucen la puerta.

-No pueden entrar, los médicos lo prohíben, por eso estoy afuera, esperando a que me den la orden dentro de una hora-. Advirtió la pelinegra.

Naomí y Naraku, no le dijeron nada, pero se miraron y tomaron siento frente a una fila de asientos frente al de Kagome, esta enarcó más sus cejas y harta de que sus padres la ignoren y la traten como una cualquiera, la pelinegra se retiró al bar a desayunar. Su madre quiso ir tras ella y cuando iba a pronunciar su nombre, su marido la detuvo tomándola de un brazo y negando con su cabeza. Naomí, volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su marido.

En el bar del hospital, Kagome esperaba su café con leche con tostadas con mantequilla y jalea de frutas, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó de adentro de su camisa roja y vio que era Sango. Presionó la pantalla touch de su galaxy S4 y atendió la llamada.

-¡Sango! ¿Qué hay?-. Saludó Kagome sonriente.

-Hola Kag. Te llamo para decirte que la semana que viene empezarás con los ensayos de tu monoplaza de la World Series en Catalunya, allí probarán otros pilotos-. Le informó Sango.

-Gracias primita por informarme. Tomaré el primer avión mañana para ir-. Le agradeció Kagome.

-Te esperaré-. Le contestó Sango.-Por cierto,… ¿Cómo va todo con tu familia?-. Preguntó.

-No muy bien, mis padres siguen tratándome con indiferencia y eso me pone furiosa y mi hermanito sigue igual-. Le informó Kagome la situación.

-Comprendo-. Dijo Sango apenada.- Deja esas preocupaciones. Mañana te espero en mi casa, donde ya preparé tu habitación.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Solo espero no ser una carga para ti y Miroku-. Rió Kagome.

-No digas bobadas. Acá serás siempre bienvenida y no te preocupes por mi esposo. Se bien como dominarlo-. Dijo Sango Sonriente pero a la vez con una pizquita de seriedad a lo último.

-Gracias, mañana estaré allá-. Dijo Kagome sonriente.

-Te espero, un beso grande-. Se despidió Sango.

-Igualmente para ti, primita-. Se despidió Kagome.

Kagome cortó la llamada y volvió a guardar su celular y en ese momento, el camarero, le trajo su café con leche con tostadas con panes de mantequilla y un vasito de plástico con tapa metálica sellada de jalea de moras.

Mientras desayunaba, pensaba como sería su mundo en el automovilismo europeo. Sabe que su objetivo no será nada fácil y menos compitiendo con otros pilotos y sabiendo que será la única mujer que correrá en la World Series by Nissan, pero decidida a dejar sus miedos, probará suerte y mientras ojeaba un diario deportivo, leyó la noticia sobre la categoría y en la cual leyó una nota al actual campeón reinante y en el cual asegura que irá por la tercer corona de la categoría y que nadie se lo quitará. Kagome se rió al leer el artículo.

-Creo que acabas de encontrar la horma de tus zapatos, querido-. Dijo Kagome riendo con mucha confianza que tiene en si misma.

Al parecer, Kagome ha declarado la guerra al actual campeón Inuyasha y que le demostrará a todos los hombres que el automovilismo no solo es pasión de hombres, si no que las mujeres también sienten pasión tuerca.

Continuará


	2. La Esperanza

**La reina de la velocidad**

**Capítulo 2: **La esperanza

Los días iban pasando y se acercaba el momento cumbre. Los equipos que iban a participar en la categoría de la World Series by Nissan, conocida como las series mundiales en monopostos, ya debían tenerlos listos para iniciar el campeonato, que será en el circuito de Barcelona, donde además es visitado por la máxima categoría del automovilismo mundial, la Fórmula 1.

En el equipo de Sango, sus mecánicos y técnicos, ya habían terminado de armas el monoplaza con el que Kagome, iniciará el campeonato de las series mundiales patrocinadas por la marca de motores japonesa y en donde sus vehículos, son impulsados por los mismos. El monoplaza de Kagome, estaba pintado de color granate, con vivos blancos, llantas de metal pintadas de negro, y el morro estaba pintado de color blanco grisáceo a diferencia de los vivos blancos que llevaba en los pontones y el cubre motor. Arriba de la toma de aire del mismo, llevaba el patrocinador de la empresa de telefonía española, junto a otros patrocinadores, que pusieron su confianza en el equipo de Sango y en Kagome, el número del auto de Kagome era el 20. Todo estaba listo para que la joven piloto inglesa tenga su debut, pero se sabe que no le será nada fácil con los otros pilotos, sabiendo que ella es la única mujer que correrá en la categoría y menos con quien ya le ha declarado su enemistad, el arrogante piloto Inuyasha Ordoñez, el multicampeón de la especialidad.

El equipo de Sango Figoratti, ya había arribado al circuito de Chestea en la ciudad de Valencia y en donde Kagome iniciará las pruebas, otros equipos también estaban allí probando. Sango estaba con Kagome reunida en el box que le tocó para organizar su equipo y mientras alistaban su monoplaza, y su presencia no pasaba desapercibida por las miradas de los jóvenes pilotos que creían que Kagome era objeto de sus frases machistas.

-¡Oye, Figoratti, creo que te equivocaste, el concurso de belleza, es en Madrid, no aquí-. Dijo un piloto casi mordazmente.

-Exacto, creo que esta preciosidad, va a necesitarlo-. Se burló otro piloto.

Eso hizo enfadar mucho a ambas mujeres y cuando Sango iba a replicarles a los pilotos que se burlaban de Kagome, otra voz masculina y muy conocida, la sacó de quicio.

-Más bien diría que no leyó el periódico, la parte de empleos. Aquí no es donde se necesitan camareras o lavaplatos-. Resonó la voz de Inuyasha.

-¡Que machista engreído!-. Masculló Sango.

-¡Jajaja!-. Se rió Inuyasha.-Cuida tu vocabulario, no te olvides quien es mi padre y si quieres seguir en esta categoría-. Dijo con desdén y sarcasmo.

Los demás pilotos, hicieron silencio, al igual que muchos otros, saben que Inuyasha es el hijo del presidente de la categoría y aparentemente cree tener dominados a todos y hasta ahora nadie se a atrevido a enfrentarlo o podría ser expulsado de la World Series, ya que Inuyasha siempre se salía con la suya, fingiendo ser el "angelito".

-Déjalo, Sango-. Dijo Kagome.-Los asquerosos cómo él, son los que me alimentan a ganarles, prepara mi coche, saldré a probar y a cerrar unas cuantas bocas-.

-¡Te haré tragar esas palabras, maldita lesbiana!-. Gruñó Inuyasha.

Los demás pilotos, se habían echado a reía ante el desafío de Kagome a Inuyasha. Al parecer, los pilotos sabían que por fin apareció alguien capaz de enfrentar a ese arrogante Ordoñez y aunque sea una mujer, destronarle de su trono.

Kagome ya estaba a bordo de su monoplaza, con sus cinturones ajustados y todo listo. Inuyasha había marcado el record en la pista y al regresar a su garaje, lo hizo lleno de felicidad, al parecer nadie podía despojarlo de sus mejores tiempos.

Kagome salió a la pista e Inuyasha, ya descendido de su vehículo, estaba sentado junto a sus mecánicos, observando la evolución de la novata piloto inglesa. Kagome abandonó la calle de boxes y comenzaba su gran aventura en la World Series by Nissan y rumbo a su sueño y a demostrarle al mundo y a sus padres, que la cocina no es solo tema de mujeres, si no que están para otras cosas que todos creen son para hombres.

Ya en su primera vuelta, Kagome iba bajando los records conseguidos por Inuyasha quien estupefacto no lo podía creer y al cabo de 10 vueltas de ensayos, Kagome había logrado bajar el tiempo de Inuyasha ante el asombro de este y de los otros pilotos. Si esta hubiese sido las pruebas de clasificación para la primer carrera, Kagome largaría en el primer lugar de la grilla, junto a 25 hombres a sus espaldas. Inuyasha estaba que explotaba, una mujer lo derrotó en los tiempos, bajándole más de dos segundos su tiempo. Inuyasha hizo 1m, 45s, 0990,1000esimas, contra

1m, 42s, 0980,1000esimas de segundos, logradas por Kagome.

Al llegar su box, Kagome bajó de su vehículo y se abrazó con todos, al parecer, la esperanza estaba en marcha y no solo la de ella, si no la de su hermano menor. Su alegría era incontenible, pero cuando la joven pelinegra y su directora de equipo, vio que un enojado Ordoñez se acercaba a ellas, sus expresiones cambiaron.

-¡Haré que manden a revisar tu monoplaza, parte por parte, creo que hiciste trampa!-. Espetó el peliblanco muy irritado.

-Será mejor que metas la cabeza en una tina con agua fría y varios cubos de Sango con sonrisa triunfante y cruzada de encontrarás nada anormal. Te ganamos en tu juego-.

Inuyasha, estaba que ardía, esa mujer se atrevía a desafiarlo y a poner en jaque su corona y su dominio en la categoría. Pero esto era recién la punta del ovillo y hasta ahora solo un gatito le estaba ganando al otro en el juego.

-Por ahora tuviste suerte, pero será mejor que en dos semanas esto no se repita o te aseguro que irás a coger bolsas de basura al amenazó Inuyasha y se fue.

Sango tragó aire, esa amenaza de Inuyasha la puso muy intranquila. Ella hizo mucho esmero para que Kagome pueda realizar su sueño y ser una piloto profesional. Pero en ese momento, algo sorprendió a la castaña y era que un reconocido director de una escudería poderosa de la fórmula 1 lo había ido a ver, para incorporarlo como piloto de pruebas de su escudería. A Kagome no le sorprendió nada, puesto que ella sabe que ese Ordoñez, es un piloto profesional y ella una simple novata, buscando nuevos aires en el automovilismo mundial.

-Déjalo, Sango-. Sugirió Kagome.-Ese sujeto se las trae, pero aunque cueste, yo me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar, quizá no gane el campeonato, pero si alguna o algunas carreras, venceré-.

-Me pone muy feliz escucharte decir eso-. Dijo Sango.- Me conformo con que le bajes lo gallito-.

Kagome asintió. En pocas semanas más, su prueba sobre el asfalto y en una carrera real, pondrán en manifiesto sus habilidades al volante, aunque solo sea una principiante en el automovilismo europeo y tener nuevos aires.

La joven piloto pelinegra, siguió entrenando y obtuvo excelentes registros, que dejaron muy estupefacto a Inuyasha Ordoñez y su temor de que una mujer lo desbanque de su corona, estaba casi decretado, si esa mujer ingresaba a las series mundiales del automovilismo. Inuyasha pensaba que si tenía que recurrir a métodos sucios o suicidas, no dudaría en hacerlo, total cómo se dijo líneas más arriba, su padre es el presidente de la categoría y no permitiría que su hijo corra riesgos por si alguien le pagaba con la misma moneda y ese pago era ser desclasificado por maniobra antideportiva, cosa que con él difícilmente pase, aunque haya protestas de por medio.

A la noche y satisfecha por las pruebas realizadas, Kagome volvió a su casa muy feliz. Sus padres la esperaban, pero cuando la joven entró a su casa, escuchó discutirles y eso la alarmó, pero cuando fue a la cocina a ver porqué discutían tan airadamente, se ocultó atrás de la pared a escuchar a ver que discutían sus padres.

-¡No estoy dispuesta a consentir que nuestra hija corra en ese mundo de salvajes!-. Reprochaba Naomí casi histérica.

-No perdemos nada con dejarle probar, si vemos que es peligroso, la convenceremos que abandone- Dijo Naraku convencido.

-¡Podemos perder a nuestra hija!-. Gritó Naomí.-¡No, no y no es mi respuesta!-.

En eso, la voz de Kagome, frenó la discusión entre ambos, cuando la pelinegra alió de atrás de la pared del pasillo.

-Correré con o sin tú permiso, mamá-. La desafió Kagome.- Y gracias por tú confianza, papá. Pero aunque corra riesgo mi vida, no dejaré la World Series por nada, si no hasta que finalice el torneo-.

-¡Entonces, te irás a vivir sola!-. La regañó su madre.

-No hay problema. En casa de Sango, sobra espacio-. Contraatacó Kagome.

-Hacemos esto, porque no queremos perder otro hijo-. Sollozó Naomí.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!-. La regañó vehementemente Naraku.-¡Sota aún no ha muerto!-.

Naomí se largó a llorar y Naraku la abrazó, Kagome suspiró y sabe que con ese Ordoñez en la categoría, le será muy difícil su camino, pero ella se juró una meta y esa meta no solo era ganar carreras y porque no el mismísimo campeonato de la World Series by Nissan y salvar la vida de Sota, lo cual era su máxima prioridad.

-Escuchen bien ó la voz de Kagome logrando la atención de ambos.-Ganaré cueste lo que cueste y si puedo obtener el campeonato mejor, pero ni bien gane una carrera, usaré ese dinero para salvar a Sota, me he hecho ese juramento y lo haré, así tenga que dejar mi sangre sobre el asfalto-.

Kagome se fue a la habitación muy enojada, su buen humor que obtuvo por las excelentes pruebas que tuvo con su monoplaza con chasis Reynard y motores Nissan, (Todos los monoplazas usan ese chasis y esos motores); se habían ido con esa discusión con sus padres y entre ellos. Dejó su bolso en el suelo, se quitó sus zapatos de vestir y fue al baño, encendió los grifos del agua y fue a su habitación a buscar unas toallas. Se quitó toda su ropa, se cubrió con las toallas y fue nuevamente al baño y comprobó que el agua ya estaba bien tibia, se quitó las toallas y entró a ducharse y relajarse tras las arduas pruebas de la exigente categoría de las series mundiales.

Más tarde, Kagome cenaba junto a sus padres, pero solo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión con el noticioso encendido, ninguno de los tres se hablaban, luego de aquella discusión cuando Kagome volvió a su casa. En el noticioso, se había hablado de las pruebas de la World Series by Nissan y en cómo Kagome Otonashi, fue la clara dominadora de las pruebas realizadas en el autódromo de Chestea en Valencia. Naraku felicitó a su hija y Naomí, lo hizo muy escuetamente, cosa que incomodó mucho a Kagome y hasta casi la hizo perder el apetito, pero ese pollo a la parrilla con ensalada estaba tan rico que difícilmente quiera dejarlo. Kagome sabía que su desafío apenas empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó casi temprano, miró su reloj de mesa y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana, su padre ya se debió haber ido a trabajar. Fastidiada, rezongó y bufó por no despertarse más temprano y despedirse de él como siempre lo suele hacer. En pocas horas, serán sus nuevos ensayos y hasta en un simulador, donde conocerá cómo son los diferentes circuitos que deberá correr y lograr su meta, el llegar ganadora o sumar buenos puntos.

Luego de darse un buen baño, Kagome salió del baño cubierta con una toalla azul marino y se topó con su madre, que también iba al sanitario, su gesto de felicidad, se había borrado y apenas le dio un escueto saludo a su hija mayor, cosa que a Kagome ya la irritó.

-¡Creo que ya deberás parar con esto, madre!-. Rezongó Kagome apretando su toalla.

-¡No mientras sigas queriendo competir en ese mundo de locos!-. Dijo Naomí con desdén

-Perdona que te lo diga siendo mi madre, pero creí que habías madurado lo suficiente como para entender que ya tengo veinte años y no cuatro-. Dijo voluminosamente la pelinegra y entró a su cuatro a vestirse.

Naomí la siguió al dormitorio y allí la detuvo, Kagome quería vestirse pronto, pero no quería hacerlo delante de su madre, pese a que ella la vio innumerables veces como dios la trajo al mundo y de muy pequeña. La pelinegra tenía algo de frío, pese a que el día no lo estaba tanto, pero Naomí quería seguir replicándole el que haya tomado esa decisión.

-¡Escucha, hija!-. Comenzó de nuevo Naomí.-¡Ten en cuenta que estarás con otros treinta egomaníacos locos infantiles, que harán lo que sea para ganar!-.

-¡Mamá, ya me tienes harta con todo ese rollo!-. Estalló Kagome iracunda.-¡Si tanto te hace placer el hacerme la vida imposible, no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo, esta misma noche, me iré a vivir a lo de Sango y quizá te libres de esta corredora y hasta yo tenga respiro!-.

Entendiendo el claro mensaje de una furiosa Kagome, Naomí se retiró de su cuarto con su rostro escrutado de enojo y dejándola sola vestirse. Estaba claro que a Kagome, le dolía discutir así con su madre y que la quiera y proteja, pero no así de caprichosamente e impedirle cumplir sus sueños, pero Kagome sabe que en parte ella tiene razón, todos los demás pilotos harán lo que esté a su alcance para alzarse con la victoria y más ese Ordoñez, con quien la pelinegra ya ha tenido varios encontronazos y aún no sobre el asfalto precisamente.

Más tarde, Kagome siguió ensayando con su monoplaza en el circuito de Valencia y mañana lo iba a hacer en Barcelona, ya faltaba muy poco para que la World Series by Nissan, inicie su calendario y lo harán en el circuito de Motorland en Aragón. Cuando terminó sus ensayos, lo hizo en el simulador, donde recorrió circuitos como los de Spa Francorchamps en Bélgica, Moscú en Rusia y Brands Hatch en Inglaterra, le faltaban otros, pero la mayoría de las catorce carreras, serán en España y muy pocas fuera de ella.

Cuando Kagome terminó con todo y luego de muchas horas de ensayos, Kagome estaba en el bar del autódromo, firmó algunos autógrafos a curiosos que fueron a ver los ensayos de la World Series y luego pidió algo para comer y beber, cuando una conocida voz le interrumpió sus pensamientos y deseó que esa voz la saque de quicio nuevamente, era Inuyasha Ordoñez.

-¿A qué vienes, pesado?-. Preguntó Kagome con fastidio.

-A recordarte que te voy a hacer la vida imposible. Esto no es para mujeres que creen ser superiores a nosotros-. Respondió Inuyasha con insolencia.

-Vaya machista, pero te voy a demostrar, que si estoy capacitada para correr en esta categoría y cerrarte bien esa bocaza ordinaria que tienes-. Dijo Kagome confianzudamente.

Los demás pilotos y parte del público presente, echaron a reír ante el comentario de Kagome, mejor decir la represalia de la novata corredora, cosa que a Inuyasha si le molestó esta vez y la miraba desafiante a Kagome, pero esta notó que no estaba solo. Estaba con una mujer que Kagome se sorprendió al ver el parentesco con ella, claro que lo era, era su prima Kikyo, la famosa modelo de todas las revistas publicitarias.

-Vaya, primita. Siempre metiéndote en dificultades-. Rió Kikyo.

-Vaya, mi querida prima Kikyo. Veo que sigues teniendo pésimo gusto con los hombres-. Rió ahora Kagome señalando a Inuyasha.

-¡Es mi novia! ¿Te molesta?-. Inquirió saber Inuyasha desafiante.

-La verdad es que si me molesta. Porque ver a mi prima con semejante asqueroso cómo tú, no creo que Eri y yo lo sigamos soportando y ahora si me disculpan, quiero almorzar en paz y no con un repulsivo que me haga vomitar todo lo que coma-. Dijo airadamente la pelinegra.

Cuando Inuyasha iba a reprimirla por su osadía, Kikyo lo detuvo y se fueron. Kikyo estaba muy tensa, sabe cómo son sus primas y más Eri, que siendo la mayor de los hermanos Otonashi, es muy dulce y buena, pero mejor será no hacerla enojar porque puede llegar a arder Troya y no precisamente con un ejército dentro de un gran caballo de madera.

Al parecer, los problemas iban a empezar con estos acontecimientos y habrá que saber cómo hincará todo este drama en Kagome y su familia.

Hola a todos y todas:

Al parecer, las cosas empiezan a complicarse en el mundo de Kagome, primero la discusión con su madre y ahora al enterarse que su querida prima sale con el arrogante Inuyasha Ordoñez. Y pese a que Kagome le advirtió sobre que Eri no iba a permitir todo esto, la cosa se iba a poner color de hormiga. En el siguiente capítulo, se develará todo el misterio y podría dar inicio el sueño de Kagome en la World Series by Nissan. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


End file.
